Fall Apart
by Kynstar
Summary: Upon Qui-Gon's death (end of TPM), Jedi Master Dooku decides to leave the Order. (My take on when Dooku left the Jedi Order) One poster


Fall Apart

Song by Earshot

Silence ... the lateness of the hour weighed heavily on the woman as she looked upon the newest addition to the busts of the Lost Ones; number twenty.

_He always said he would end up here, but I never believed…I had always hoped…_

Tears misted the aging light brown eyes as the Archivist bowed her head. Today…today she felt her age for the first time.

_So you finally found a way  
To lessen all your pain  
What you'd give to feel again   
For even just a day  
And as you search to find the words  
For someone to relate  
You realize all your faults  
Were never their mistakes_

The ex-Jedi stared in the distance at the vanishing spires that had comforted him in the past. _Was this the right thing to do?_ Doubt filled the broad chest as his breath caught in his throat. He knew now, that he could never go back. 

_Yes. With my…my Padawan's death this has only proven to me that if I am going to help bring back justice and honor to the Republic I will have to do it my way and on my time. Not the Order's way._ He snorted on that as he turned his back to the disappearing planet.

His heart broke as he left behind his one true love and the being that he had considered a father nearly.

_And everything starts to fall apart  
Covered in ink to hide these scars  
And everything ends the way it starts  
I just wanna feel like I belong_

Jedi Master Jocasta Nu looked back up as she unconsciously reached out and gently caressed the cold, hard cheek of the bust representing her now lost love.

_No not lost. He believes this is the way to go. He has tried for years to fit in…to belong. But he thought he never could fully achieve that. His idealistic views set him apart from the others. Is he right? Is the Darkness rising? Is there a dreadful climax in the near future?_

Her thin eyebrows furrowed in thought as she hoped the ex-Jedi Master…now Count of Serenno was wrong. _But what if he isn't?_ Doubt began to fill her as she shuddered at the sudden chill that passed through her.

"I hope the best for you, my love. I truly hope you can find yourself and bring your dreams to life…" Her voice cracked as she suddenly turned around to return to her office. It well after midnight and she still had filling left to do.

_Could this be the one last time   
That brings about the change  
Another waste of time  
Another dream in flames  
And once you feel the fire  
You'll never be the same_

Retaking his seat on the small passenger cruiser, his thoughts reflected on the last few moments that he had been with the Jedi Temple's head Archivist.

_I had asked her to come with. Stupid of me to have hoped. Wishing is for fools! She told me no as I had thought she would. But hope was there even if it was slim._

Sighing, the newly appointed noble eyed the vastness of space as he watched the thousands upon thousands of pinpricks of light become streaks when the ship entered hyperspace. 

_I am now returning to my **true** home - Serenno. Once there I will then take up my heritage and begin my plans of righting the Republic of its wrong and rid the Galactic Senate of the corruption that I have seen growing over the decades._

He paused as he drew out a datapad that still held the message he had received earlier on it. For some reason he could not make himself delete it.

_And everything starts to fall apart   
Covered in ink to hide these scars  
And everything ends the way it starts  
I just wanna feel like I belong_

_So the new Chancellor wishes to talk with me? To discuss some future plans on how Serenno and myself could benefit from and help the Republic. How typical of a politician; trying to take advantage of a new situation…a new leader of a solar system._

Dooku chuckled as he put in a response of acceptance. "Sure why not? What harm could befall from this?" Chuckling again, he put in stating that he had some time next week after he settled affairs on Serreno.

_Now I can start a new life. Now I won't have to worry about what 'Code' I might accidentally break._

At that last thought, the man seemed to sadden and age as he looked out the small viewport off the side of his seat. His thoughts began to drift to all that he was leaving behind.

_All my life, I've done nothing but hide from myself  
(Over and over and over again)  
All my life, I've done nothing but lie to myself  
(Over and over and over again)  
And everything starts to fall apart   
Covered in ink to hide these scars  
And everything ends the way it starts  
I just wanna feel like I belong_


End file.
